


Two Kisses Later

by Kisatsel



Series: Study Break (hamburr college au) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, aaron burr vs. his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisatsel/pseuds/Kisatsel
Summary: It was Monday, and Aaron hadn’t talked to Alexander since Friday. Well, that wasn’t strictly true: he’d spoken to Alexander on Saturday morning, firstly when the early morning phone alarm went off as threatened, to tell Alexander to turn it off and stop wriggling, and secondly, staring in bleary confusion from his comfortable, warm tangle of blankets as Alexander got dressed with all the energy of a man wrestling an alligator, to mumble something along the lines of “Are you leaving?” which thankfully came out unintelligible.Alexander dropped a brisk kiss on Aaron’s forehead. Then he turned and left.





	Two Kisses Later

**Author's Note:**

> A small sequel that I posted on tumblr a while ago.

It was Monday, and Aaron hadn’t talked to Alexander since Friday. Well, that wasn’t strictly true: he’d spoken to Alexander on Saturday morning, firstly when the early morning phone alarm went off as threatened, to tell Alexander to turn it off and stop wriggling, and secondly, staring in bleary confusion from his comfortable, warm tangle of blankets as Alexander got dressed with all the energy of a man wrestling an alligator, to mumble something along the lines of “Are you leaving?” which thankfully came out unintelligible. 

Alexander dropped a brisk kiss on Aaron’s forehead. Then he turned and left. 

Aaron got a blissful two hours more sleep before he woke up and had to commence thinking about Friday, which had already taken on italics in his mind, which printed itself in heavy, curling script and pulsed with painful, vivid awareness, _me, him, his words, his mouth, he was here, I liked it, I liked it_ , and, alongside the constant twinge of embarrassment, the feeling that he had lost some crucial protective armor by taking clothes off and talking dirty and, and licking the guy, a curious and tentative glow shone through at unexpected moments: _I liked it_. 

It was weird and it wasn’t like there was anyone he could talk about this to, not without the gossip mill going into overdrive. 

Seated in the library, Aaron went grimly onward with highlighting and writing up his notes for this semester’s law class. It was easy, repetitive, just consolidation of what he already knew, and it was fairly effective in quelling the feeling in his stomach that, unable to satisfactorily characterise, he put down as something resembling dread, or the kind of queasiness you get after drinking five cups of coffee. 

He’d moved onto bullet point chapter summaries when there was a thump and a sigh to his right and he turned to see that Alexander had flopped down into the seat next to him. 

He looked washed out, bleary eyed, with his hair scraped up in a bun that was more like a painful looking knot of hair. It should have been reassuring to catch Alexander so obviously not having his shit together, but instead Aaron found himself thinking about how much realer Alexander was than the room around him, how effortlessly he differentiated himself from the everyday. Alexander looked straight at him, eyebrows drawn together, hands clasped like he had a bug caught inside them and he was trying to crush it. 

Aaron waited for Alexander to launch into a rant of some kind, but he didn’t. 

“Hey,” Aaron said, and cursed himself for how hopelessly inadequate it was to employ that word to fill this silence.

Alexander unclasped his hands and reached out to put one on Aaron’s thigh. He leaned in and Aaron had a second to process that this was about to happen before Alexander kissed him, soft, nothing perfunctory about it this time, just lips moving against his entreatingly. 

What the fuck does it _mean_ , Aaron thought, infuriated, and forgot that they were in the library and bit Alexander’s lip hard. 

Alexander’s fingers dug into his thigh. He pulled away. 

“Your place,” Alexander said. 

“Fine,” Aaron said curtly. He gathered his books into a neat stack and shoved the stack in his bag. His chair scraped agonisingly loudly when he stood. 

Alexander took his hand, seemingly oblivious to the stares they were attracting. 

“I’m going to make you explain what the hell you think you’re doing,” Aaron whispered. Alexander’s hand was dry and warm and he jumped at Aaron’s words. 

“You can do that after you make me come,” Alexander hissed, once they’d cleared the library doors, leaning in to reach Aaron’s ear. 

“Don’t count on it,” Aaron muttered. They were still marching hand in hand, and neither could decide who was pulling the other forward and who was being pulled along; Aaron was very aware of this absurdity, and also aware that the only way to deal with it was to get to his dorm room as fast as possible so he could take out his frustrations on Alexander in a constructive manner. 

Five minutes, and then they would be alone together and maybe, now that Friday had become Monday, this might begin to make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments make my day.


End file.
